Lending a Helping Hand
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: "Jesse-Aubrey-Beca threesome with G!P Beca fucking Aubrey's ass and Jesse fucking Aubrey's pussy at the same time. All three of them cumming at the same time."


"Hey Beca, can I talk to you?" Jesse asked nervously as he approached the brunette in the quad.

"I guess," Beca answered hesitantly. "I make no guarantees that I won't leave if I don't like the topic," she warned as Jesse sat down next to her.

"Totally fair. But will you at least promise to stay until I've finished?" Jesse asked. "If you don't like it, you can totally walk away without a word."

"Oh my God, you're still in love with me!" Beca whisper yelled so no one would hear her.

"What? No, I'm not still in love with you. I love you, but in a completely platonic, weirdo respect way." Jesse clarified before continuing. "What I really wanted to talk to you about was mine and Aubrey's sex life."

Beca made a pretend gagging sound. "Dude, that's even worse! I don't want to think about that and I have no idea about what Aubrey likes in bed. You should have gone to Chloe for tips on how to please Aubrey. I'm sure she could give you some awesome insight so you could play her like a bassoon."

"If you would have let me finish," Jesse said, annoyed that Beca had cut him off. "You would know that Aubrey and I are both perfectly satisfied in the bedroom. I'm coming to you because she recently told me about a sexual fantasy she has…" Jesse trailed off to gage Beca's reaction. She was showing no signs of running and actually looked a little intrigued. "Aubrey wants us to have a three-way with you. I would fuck her pussy while you would fuck her ass."

For a minute, Beca was completely silent, seemingly lost in thought, with an unreadable expression on her face. When she finally spoke, it was an almost inaudible, "Why me?"

"Well, for starters, we know you already so we know we can trust you to not hurt Aubrey, hold us for ransom, or lie to us about having any kind of diseases." Jesse said in an even tone so as not to shock the brunette.

Beca started packing up her stuff. "I just need some time to think about this," she mumbled before making a break for Baker Hall, leaving Jesse alone in the quad.

When she got back to her room, Beca was relieved that Kimmy Jin wasn't around. She needed some time alone to think. The brunette took her jeans off before climbing into bed and getting under the covers.

Once she had made herself comfortable, Beca skated her hand down to the waistband of her boxers before slipping it in and firmly grabbed her dick to begin stroking it.

When she was completely hard, Beca let her mind wander and immediately began fantasizing about Jesse's proposition while she picked up her hand's speed. She pictured Jesse lying on the bed, flat on his back with Aubrey on top of him while she knelt behind the blonde and fucked her ass.

The scene was undeniably hot and Beca couldn't stop the moan that came tumbling past her lips. She imagined the feeling of Aubrey's ass muscles squeezing around her dick, forcing Beca to thrust harder and faster to help the blonde come. The brunette squeezed her dick a little tighter and felt the familiar tension in her lower stomach and tightness in her balls that signaled that she was quickly approaching an orgasm. The fantasy was so realistic that Beca could hear Aubrey whimper out, "Oh, Beca," as she came. It was so realistic and hot that the brunette couldn't help but let out a long moan as ropes of cum came shooting out of her dick into her hand.

When she was done, Beca immediately collapsed on the bed before reaching out to grab a tissue from her nightstand to clean her hand.

In the end, Beca was left with only one option. She grabbed her phone and sent a text to Jesse that said, "I'll do it."

Jesse's response was almost immediate and Beca could feel excitement he had sent the text with, making her roll her eyes good-naturedly. A second text came a few seconds later that said they would all be getting tested together the next day and go over certain ground rules. Even thought it came from Jesse's phone, Beca knew that Aubrey had sent it.

Three days later, Aubrey, Beca, and Jesse sat in the waiting room of University Health Services to get tested. They all individually knew that they were clean and trusted the others when they said they were clean, but silently agreed that it was better to be safe than sorry.

In the 48 hours it would take to get their results, the trio tried to spend as much time together as possible. They all knew each other and liked each other, but there was still some underlying tension between Aubrey and Beca that could use some easing.

On Friday, all three agreed to meet up on their lunch break to open their results together. "Ready?" Aubrey asked in a tone that was equal parts excited and anxious.

"Born read," Beca said.

"Same," Jesse agreed.

They all opened their envelopes and scanned the paper inside to find their results. The trio let out a collective sigh of relief as they all saw the word "Negative" printed in large letters on the line labeled "Diagnosis".

"Negative?" Aubrey asked the other two with a smile. They both smiled and nodded making an evil grin spread across the blonde's lips. "Then let's go back to my place and do this," She said as she stood up and walked out of the restaurant, Beca and Jesse following closely behind. None of them caring about skipping class that afternoon.

The second they walked into the apartment, Aubrey led the two brunette's to her bedroom and closed the door behind her before immediately beginning to strip. Jesse and Beca followed the blonde's lead until they were all down to their underwear and nothing else.

Aubrey couldn't help but smirk at the two nervous brunettes in front of her. "Are we going to have a three way or are we just going to stare at each other?" The blonde asked in a challenging tone as she strode up to Jesse and kissed him deeply.

When they broke apart, the blonde led her boyfriend over to the bed where she pushed him down and quickly got on top of him.

All Beca could do was watch with wide eyes as she felt her cock begin to harden.

"Beca." Aubrey called in a sing-song voice, pulling the brunette out of her aroused trance.

"Y-yeah?" She asked nervously.

"Come over here. We want to be close to you." Aubrey demanded more than suggested.

The brunette couldn't help but comply. Aubrey was in complete control of this situation. When she got to the bed, Beca was immediately pulled into a heated kiss by the blonde, leaving her breathless when they pulled apart.

Aubrey smirked when she saw the stunned look on Beca's face. Her smirk only widened when she looked over and saw Jesse's equally turned on expression. "Safety first," the blonde said before reaching into the drawer of the nightstand and pulled out two condoms before handing them to each of her lovers as well as a bottle of lube for Beca. "Don't be stingy with that." Aubrey warned.

After Beca nodded her understanding and she and Jesse had their condoms on, Aubrey grabbed her boyfriend's cock and slowly started lowering herself onto it.

When she was all the way down, the blonde took a few moments to recover before starting to slide up and down on her boyfriend's dick. "God Jesse, you always feel so good inside me." Aubrey moaned.

"You feel pretty damn good yourself. "Jesse panted out.

Beca sat awkwardly watching Aubrey and Jesse for a few seconds before the blonde turned to her. "Feel free to get involved at any time."

The brunette knew that was her cue to join in. After she had applied a generous amount of lube to her condom covered cock, Beca put another two squirts on the middle and pointer fingers of her left hand and starting warming up the blonde's ass.

"Fuck." Aubrey gasped as the tip of Beca's pointer finger pushed its' way into her anus.

"You ok?" Beca asked. Aubrey wasn't her favorite person in the world, but she didn't want to harm her.

"I'm fine, Beca," Aubrey growled. "I will let you know if it hurts, now get back to it."

"Yes, ma'am." The brunette apologized as she continued warming the blonde up before adding her middle finger.

When she felt Aubrey's ass begin to relax, Beca carefully withdrew her fingers and positioned her cock at the blonde's anus. "Are you ready?" The brunette asked nervously.

"God yes," Aubrey moaned.

Beca pushed the head of her cock into Aubrey's ass as slowly and carefully as she could, making the blonde take in and release several breath to calm herself.

As soon as Aubrey's ass started to relax again, Beca slowly pushed another couple of inches in before once again stopping to allow the blonde to adjust. They repeated the process until all of Beca's cock was completely buried in Aubrey's ass.

After waiting a moment for the blonde to adjust, the brunette pulled back a little before pushing back in. She did this while slowly increasing her pace and pulling further back.

Each time Beca thrusted a little harder, Aubrey would let out a strangled moan. At first, she was concerned, but remembered that the blonde had said she would tell her if she was in pain. Not wanting to risk experiencing the wrath of Aubrey, Beca continued fucking her ass.

Eventually Beca had built up to a decent pace, nowhere near as fast or hard as if she were fucking her pussy, but it was enough to get the job done, because Aubrey's anus was tightening around Beca's dick as she let out a long moan. "So close, keeping," was all she could say.

Beca and Jesse did their best to fight their own impending orgasms to make sure Aubrey came first. It didn't take long for the blonde to start shaking, gasping, and clamping around the two cocks inside of her as her orgasm ripped through her, Beca and Jesse only a few seconds behind her.

The two brunette's kept going until Aubrey's body relaxed and instinctively cuddled into Jesse.

Beca carefully pulled out of Aubrey's ass, took the condom off, and dropped it in the trashcan before sitting awkwardly on the edge of the bed, unsure of what to do next.

"Aren't you going to cuddle with us?" Aubrey asked.

"I don't know," Beca said hesitantly. "That seems kind of intimate."

The blonde's eyes narrowed at the brunette. "Beca, you just fucked me in the ass while I rode Jesse's dick, I think we've already been intimate enough to cuddle for a little bit."

Beca stared at Aubrey for a moment at what had just come out of her mouth before admitting defeat. "Fair point." The brunette mumbled as she climbed on the opposite side of Jesse to cuddle the blonde. They all laid in content silence, simply enjoying being close to one another.


End file.
